The Reckoning of the Slightly Insane
by The Broken Shadow Child
Summary: There was a rustling in the corner of the dark room. Heavy breathing was heard. Teeth sparkled brightly in the shadows of the room. "I've missed you guys." Screaming, crackling and sizzling, and a volley of shots were heard that night. In the same corner the figure once stood, a girl had cried, "You'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind!" Silence. Then insanity.
1. TRotSI

Hello Readers! I am merely a small and harmless Shadow Child new to creating. I have been plagued with ideas of starting my own stories, and, after thinking long and hard about it, I was able to come up with a plot and who were going to be the victims of my mind! Here is the first ever fanfiction from yours truly, please enjoy your journey through the ideas and elements that crash and create themselves within my mind and feel free to review, for that gives me confidence that 1. I'm not the only sadistic freak on here and 2. My stories are actually interesting!

Now please, enjoy!

* * *

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

"Damn it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Yukio's Pov:_

Life is difficult, but, that's with everything.

The best option when there is no clear option is to stay positive, stay happy. As I walk through the school door and continue down the same old hallway I can only think of one person. But, now is not the time.

I am Yukio Okumura, and I am 17 years old. I currently am in high school and a teacher in the Exorcist Cram School, though, that's nothing important.

This story is focused mainly on my older twin brother, Rin Okumura.

If you don't know who we are, I honestly don't know whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing, but, if you do….. I'm sorry. Things….. just got out of hand. I don't know what happened, honestly, everything passed by in a flash. Like a sonic boom exploding in the sky.

I…..I only wish for one thing, and that is peace. Peace for Rin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2 Years Earlier Rin's Pov:_

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

"Damn it."

"Curse this damned body."

I've been hunched over this sink far too long now. I've neglected Kuro out of my own self-pity. I haven't done my homework yet. I haven't done anything. I'm a useless piece of trash. I'm a monster, only because of my heritage.

 _Drip._

"Fuck." My whisper is just a sigh as I wipe the dripping blood from my nose. That, I can say, was a bad idea. Just as I wiped my nose roughly with the back of my hand, a large amount of blood rushed into the already bloodied sink.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck." I whispered hurriedly, as I quickly yanked the toilet paper from its holding place. I ripped off a large piece and pinched my nose gently, slightly leaning forward as I pinched.

I had originally come into the bathroom to cry, suck it up, then put my smile back on and pretend like everything was all right. Sadly, that didn't end up happening.

 _A Few Days Ago:_

It started a few days ago during class, I had just been staring at the ground, eyes drooping, head nodding slowly back and forth.

Yukio was droning on and on about some herb that demons were weak against, and my once close friends acted as they normally would, ignoring my existence.

Ryuji listening intently, Konekomaru scribbling Yukio's words into his notebook, Shima looking over to Izumo with a st-st and a quick flip of both wrists to form two gun-like hands pointing at her with a wink to top it off, Izumo blushing quickly then scoffing, focusing her attention back to their teacher, and Shiemi who sat quietly, trying to absorb as much information as she could with a cute, determined look on her face.

My head had finally met its destination with the desk by then and I quickly knocked out. The next thing I remembered was Yukio harshly shaking me awake and saying to clean up the mess I made.

I was, of course, confused at first, but as I looked down, I saw the puddle of blood on the desk. I then noticed that the blood was still rushing out, harsh and unforgiving from my nose.

"Please, clean up this mess you've made Rin, then come home and clean yourself up." He had said, none too kindly.

As I used my hand as a sort of towel to hold the incoming blood, I asked Yukio, "Do you know what happened?"

He looked up from the ground, keeping his arms folded and continuing to tap his foot impatiently, he inquired, "What do you mean?"

I shuddered as I felt some of the overflowing, warm blood of mine, slip down my throat. The cold, metallic taste leaving an awkward and cold feeling throughout my body. "I mean, when did my nose start bleeding? How did my nose start bleeding?" I expressed, with hints of irritation. His either faked or real ignorance was able to get on my nerves a little too well.

My twin brother pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose and said, "Well, I believe it was a little before class ended."

He stated, "As everyone continued their essays on herbs that were harmful to demons, which has been assigned to you too, I noticed you were out cold. As you usually sleep during my class, I didn't think much of it until I saw the blood. Your nose was bleeding profusely, which of course, caused me concern. My only guess was that it bled because of stress, because I know for a fact you haven't gotten into a fight in quite a while. Class ended in 15 minutes from the time I noticed you were bleeding, so I let the rest of the class go home early. I woke you up and now we're here. Now hurry up and clean up this mess, we both have numerous things to do when we get home." As he ended, I could only stand dumbfounded.

I didn't expect him to explain the WHOLE story, but what could I expect, this was Yukio I was talking about. No simple answers from him.

We both stood, staring at each other for a good minute or so before Yukio spun on his heel to gather his papers. Wordlessly, he started for the door, hesitated for a second, nodded his head towards me, then used his key to transport himself home, leaving me here. Alone, in a cold, dark classroom.

I didn't know my nose had stopped bleeding till I wiped my forehead with a sigh.

With a cold realization, I noticed that I had just wiped the blood onto my forehead. "Damn it…I probably look like I've just been punched in the forehead, huh? Or maybe it looks like I just wiped my nose blood on my forehead." I chuckled to no one, with a sad smile on my face.

 _Present Day:_

A smile crept upon my blood-stained face. The blood finally stopped from my nose. I cleaned myself up and looked into the mirror.

I saw my ruffled hair, I saw my bright, blue eyes, I saw my smile, I saw my teeth, with sharp canines protruding from them. I saw myself, a teenager that just happened to be the son of Satan. If people hated me for it, that's their fault, "I'll be happy no matter what." I ended, confident and determined that things will work out for the best.


	2. Blood and Breakdowns

Welcome back, Readers! I see you've come for more. I appreciate the support! Though, right now, there aren't many of you, I appreciate you guys for taking the time to read this! Always remember, reviews are welcomed. Be honest, I welcome the constructive criticism if you have some.

Also, I didn't mention this in the last chapter but, Ao No Exorcist does not belong to me, it belongs to Kazue Kato and her amazing mind!

* * *

 _Rin's POV:_

I know today is another day…

Another day full of self-loathing.

Another day…just waiting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Rin'

'Rin'

'Rin'

'Rin'

My eyes opened slowly, sleep still tugging gently at my eyelids. "Wha, Kuro?" I muttered haphazardly. 'Rin, something doesn't seem right.'

"Everything is good, Kuro. Don't worry." I said, turning onto my right side, snuggling into the blankets.

I felt a soft paw on my face, pushing my cheek. 'Rin, wake up, this isn't funny. Rin, I won't stop till you get up. It's about Yukio.' Kuro was really getting on my nerves, I just want to sleep.

"Yukio is a four-eyed mole rat that cannnnn….eat…..socks."

'What?' Kuro, I suspected looked at me weirdly. 'Whatever, but Yukio needs your help!'

Two fuzzy cat paws on my face now. A horde of meows growing louder and louder. I totally lost this battle, Kuro wins. I slowly lean upward, petting Kuro as I yawn. "So, now that you've got me up, what's wrong little buddy?" A loud and irritated meow, 'RIN! I've been trying to tell you that I think Yukio is in trouble!'

"WHAT!?" I jumped out of bed, only now noticing the absence of my little brother. As Kuro jumps off the bed, I ask quickly, "Why do you think he's in trouble, Kuro?" He only looks up at me with a serious face and says, 'Follow me, Rin.' And he walks out the door, leaving me to jog up to him.

We walk down the first flight of stairs to the first floor and I notice something smells off. "Do you smell that too, Kuro?" 'Yeah, Rin.' I continued to follow him into the kitchen, where lights were on, covering everything in a warm glow.

At the entrance, I noticed something red on the ground. My eyes widened as I realized the red liquid was blood; dragged around on the ground. The crimson liquid was a smeared and messy trail that went around the table and back outside towards the front door. As my eyes trailed the mess, my legs followed, with Kuro now on top of my right shoulder. I prepared for what horrors would lay behind the front door. "Brace yourself, Kuro, I don't know what we'll find out there."

'Don't worry Rin, I'll always be ready when I'm with you.'

"Heh, thanks buddy, likewise."

I held a small smile for just a few seconds before a sinking realization slammed into my mind. 'Whose blood is that? It's not Yukio's right? I mean, he wouldn't die that easily, he's too strong. Right?' I clutched the doorknob hesitantly. "You ready, Kuro?" Kuro nuzzled his soft head against my ear. 'Yup." I took a deep breath, "Alright."

Enough stalling then. Here I go!

I turned the knob and burst through the door. My eyes widened at what I saw.

"There's…no blood?" I asked, dumbstruck. "Wh-what?" I choked out. 'I-I don't know, R-Rin.' Kuro let out hesitantly. I felt a slight twinge of anger then, where the hell was Yukio?

'Hey, Rin?' I heard Kuro ask uncertainly.

I calmed down, "Yeah?"

'Don't you have school today?'

"…...Damn it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Yukio's POV:_

Where the heck is my brother?

He's late to class…..again.

My brother was supposed to be here an hour ago, he's missing crucial information that will aid him while fighting demons. I sigh, sometimes, Rin is just a lost cause….

I heard a door burst open a split second before I heard a loud, "YUKIO!"

I turn immediately from the board, eyes wide for just a second before I realize that it's just my brother's tardiness joining us again.

"Nii-san, where have y-"

"NO! Where have YOU been?!"

"What?" I shook my head. "Nevermind, Nii-san please take a seat and we can discuss whatever that is bothering you later."

"No Yukio, you need to answer me now. Why the hell was there blood all over the kitchen and trailing to the front door!?"

Now...THAT accusation surprised me.

"Ummm, Nii-san? Are you feeling okay?" Rin just stared at me. His bright, blue eyes searching me for clues. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. "Yukio, what are you saying!? Did you just NOT see the freakin' BLOOD all over the ground!?"

I could only stare, wide-eyed at Rin's behavior. Blood? There was no blood when I had left to the Cram School early that morning.

"Rin, there was no blood when I left that morning." He just stared at me still by the door, like a defiant child, as all my other students sat with wide eyes filled with shock and hints of horror. Rin was starting to make me concerned, as well.

He started to tear up, which was very unlike him, "Yukio...please tell me..." He walked forward a few steps, close to the my desk, and fell to his knees abruptly.

"RIN!" I yelled as I ran up to him and knelt down on one knee with an arm on his left shoulder. He started to bawl like a child. I felt awkward from all the eyes boring into us, but also worried as to what was up with Rin.

"R-Rin?" I heard a scoff from the far left of the room. "All he wants is attention again." The voice said. I felt a twinge of anger from that, but kept quiet.

Rin was still on his knees, staring at the wall with his eyes wide, unblinking, and mouth agape.

"Yukio...I..."

"Rin." I interrupted, "I think we need to get you to-"

A puff of smoke in front of us. Grrreeaaattt...

"Why hello my little demon brother and others." Mephisto grinned, only slightly amused as he slowly floated to the ground; pink smoke dissipating. "A little birdy told me that someone was disrupting one of my classes." He threw his hand to his face dramatically, as he exasperated, "Oh, I should've known it was you!"

I glanced from Rin to Mephisto, then back to Rin. Rin was sitting on his knees now, face forlorn and quiet. I stood up defensively, even though I was still behind Rin. Mephisto couldn't have come at a worse time, if he could just leave...then I could assign the class an independent study packet and take Rin back home.

"Mephisto, care to answer why yo-"

"Dear me, Mr. Teacher, do you not know why I'm here? Even though I clearly said why I was here just a few minutes ago, I suppose I'll repeat myself." He bent forward with a pointer finger up, smiling with his tongue sticking out and adding an irritating wink . "Just this once." He added tauntingly.

Mephisto Pheles is and always will be one demon that I will never understand.

"So," he continued, a little more seriously now, thank God...or...thank...Satan? No, no, nevermind.

"I came to visit my faavvvvooorriittteee little group of exorcists-in-training to see how they are~." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I also came to take Rin and have a little talk with him, since he's the little demon disturbing my school's peace."

Rin, finally moving, looked over at Mephisto now, surprising not only me, but the students as well. He slowly stood up as everyone watched him, a determined and slightly angry exterior plastered over his face. The principal of True Cross Academy had a damned smirk on his smug face now. As Rin stood defiantly, he huffed, slightly out of breath, I noticed."You damned clown, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Mephisto put his gloved hand to the side of his face and tilted his head. "Ohhhhh~. And why not Mr. Okumura?"

Rin, seemingly steaming, was glaring at Mephisto as he simply grinned, slight amusement and the satisfaction of irritating someone clearly evident on his face. Rin broke the staring contest, stammering, "W-Well, I...uhh...I...I...don't think it's right! It's unjustified!" He ended triumphantly.

"Why is it not justified, Mr. Okumura? Do you think I might do something mean to you?" The sing-song voice responded.

Rin just stared, searching his audibly irritated mind for an answer, I suppose. My own mind is darting back and forth, trying to find an excuse to convince Mephisto that everything is fine and to let Rin stay here. But, before I could come up with a sensible solution, Mephisto yawned, "This is taking too long, just because I'm correcting a problem in one classroom, does not mean I don't have other places to be." He grabbed Rin's arm, who was still thinking of a no-nonsense response to Mephisto's rejoinder. "Well, we must be off now!" He said quickly.

My mind raced and I darted forward, hand outstretched. "W-Wai-!" "Ta-ta~!" And without leaving a moment for me to respond, Mephisto, along with Rin, were gone. Leaving me standing there, staring at the dull gray wall. "Damn it."

As I stood there, mind drawing a blank as what to do next, I heard a cough asking for acknowledgement. I turned my head to see Kamiki Izumo standing behind her desk, arms crossed.

I stared at her for a few seconds before shaking my head to regain my senses. I coughed, "Ack, um, yes? Izumo-san?" She huffed, "Are you really NOT going to go after your brother who just got taken away by our principal to do Satan knows what?"

I stood rigid, was I supposed to go after Rin and leave the class? Or stay here to do my job and let whatever happens to Rin happen? I couldn't ask Izumo that, I'm the teacher, I should know what to do. But, in my defense, the teacher's twin brother who he teaches and who has had a mental breakdown in front of the class, whilst being the Son of Satan being taken away by the academy's principal, who is also a Son of Satan, is NOT something that happens everyday.

"U-umm." I stuttered. Izumo groaned exasperatedly, "You seriously have to THINK about this?"

"Well, Izumo-san," I sighed, "If I go, then what will you students do?" Izumo, clearly irritated, walked to my teacher's desk and grabbed and straightened a stack of papers that had been spread out on top.

"Is this our homework for tonight?" She asked, lifting up the papers and pointing to them.

"No, they're Thursday night's homework."

"Not anymore." She huffed out, passing out the papers to all the students. "Now go." She exhaled, tonelessly.

I was shocked that she would so boldly go against my authority, but this was not the time, Rin, most likely, needs my help.

I nodded my head, awkwardly, I must add, and started toward the door.

"Wait!" Someone called behind me. I turned quickly, time was apparently not on my side.

It was Ryuji Suguro who spoke. He was also standing now, as Izumo wordlessly went back to her desk and immediately started working on the homework. "A-Are you sure?"

"Am I sure what?"

"Are you sure you should go after him?"

"Rin?"

"Yeah, don't you remember what he did? This could be the time Mephisto finally takes charge and punishes him for the damage and trauma he's caused."

These comments...

"Look, Ryuji, Rin is my brother whether I like it or not, he has powers whether I like it or not, he's the Son of Satan whether I like it or not, but he's still my brother. And I made a promise to my father that I would protect him, no matter what. Now, if you'll excuse me..." I turned and swiftly walked to the door.

As I turned the knob, Ryuji spoke again, "I understand how you feel, but one day, he's going to do something that's going to make you wish you would've ended him sooner."

I walked through the door with that statement clinging on to me and closed it as gently as I was able to, strongly fighting the urge to slam the door shut. "You don't understand, Ryuji, you don't understand at all..." I whispered as the door shut.


End file.
